mlp the music is magic
by NEW CHALENGER
Summary: hace mucho tiempo, un unicornio vivio muchas aventuras, el caos lo mando al futuro, futuro donde la mayoria de las personas que conocio son malvadas
1. Chapter 1

Mlp the music is magic

Era de noche, había un cielo medianamente nublado ,un conejo estaba en el bosque everfree estaba nervioso ,paseándose de un lado a otro, cuando de entre la verde obscuridad del bosque salió una Pegaso amarilla, estaba jalando algo con su boca, un unicornio, era amarillo palido, con una melena azul eléctrica de diferentes tonos, e inconsciente.

detrás de ellos venia una poni rosa saltarina y en su espalda llevaba un estuche cuadrado negro, le seguía una poni naranja con sombrero, con semblante preocupada y en su espalda llevaba a una Pegaso azul con melena multicolor, por ultimo una alicornio morada, molesta al parecer por llevar a otra unicornio encima, blanca, que fingía estar inconsciente . Se movieron a un ritmo lento seguidas por el conejo blanco, hasta llegar a una casa-árbol, se instalaron dentro y dejaron a los inconscientes en una cama, la unicornio blanca se bajó de la alicornio, esta se molestó con ella y comenzó a gritarle, luego se metió a la discusión la pony naranja, dejando encerrada a la Pegaso amarilla en medio, bastante asustada al parecer, la poni rosada las miraba con curiosidad pero luego les dio la vuelta y miro el estuche negro, tenía tres seguros, los cuales comenzó a abrir lentamente cuando abrió el tercer seguro, ya no podía contenerse de la curiosidad comenzó a abrirlo pero

No-dijo con una voz muy baja el unicornio y dio un golpe al estuche, cerrándolo, la otras dejaron de discutir de golpe, un sepulcral silencio recorría la habitación, el unicornio, lentamente se sentó en la cama y abrió los ojos, (eran verdes brillantes), sobándose la cabeza, todavía veía borroso, cuando centro la vista miro a las ponis, luego a la Pegaso a su lado, y tubo la reacción menos esperada, se puso rojo y se cayó de la cama

l-lo siento emm -q- ¿Qué hago aquí?- estaba un poco asustado y se tapaba todo lo que podía con la manta, la alicornio morada respondió,

Te trajimos aquí después de que nuestra amiga se estrellara contigo-dijo apuntando a la Pegaso

Lo siento-repitió el unicornio, todas lo miraron extrañadas, ¿qué poni pediría perdón al ser la victima?

Emm, creo que- que debería irme-dijo levantándose, y dirigiéndose al estuche

Tranquilo dulzura, debes recuperarte del golpe-dijo la poni naranja, el unicornio se ruborizo más, para su suerte nadie lo vio

n-no no te preocupes estoy bien, gracias- dio un paso hacia el estuche y cayo, mas rojo que nunca

¿Decías?-dijo la alicornio

B-buenooo creo que tienen razón-dijo y se volvió a acostar en la cama, lo más alejado posible de la Pegaso celeste

B-buenas noches-dijo y se quedó dormido, las ponis sonrieron y salieron de la habitación dejándolos a ambos durmiendo

Y así paso la noche, hasta que salió el sol

El unicornio abrió lentamente los ojos bostezando se iba a sentar pero sintió que algo lo agarraba, miro de bajo de las sabanas y se quedó completamente helado, ¡la Pegaso celeste estaba abrazándolo!, la Pegaso tenia apoyada su cabeza en su cuello y sus brazos rodeaban su pecho, el unicornio trago saliva, intento moverse, pero la Pegaso lo apretaba más, iba a resignarse e intentar seguir durmiendo, pero la Pegaso le dio una lamida a su cuello.

"que hago ahora q-¿Qué demo…? (erección salvaje aparece) shit-estaba rojo y le sudaba la frente, entonces la Pegaso, comenzó a bajar lentamente sus pesuñas

3… mierda debo hacer algo

2… ¿pero qué?

1… demonios

Entonces el unicornio se dio media vuelta, quedando boca abajo y con la Pegaso encima, el unicornio se relajó, pero la Pegaso no al parecer, ya que le dio otra lamida, esta vez en la oreja, también comenzó a respirar más rápido y profiriendo pequeños gemidos

Ho no-se lamentó el unicornio, la Pegaso seguía al mismo ritmo hasta que...

! CRACK ¡la Pegaso se despertó de golpe, el unicornio se hizo el dormido, la Pegaso miro donde estaba, sonrió

Qué bueno que no estaba boca arriba je-dijo la Pegaso, y se bajó de la cama y el unicornio, este se quedó inmóvil hasta que la Pegaso salió por la puerta, cuando se fue, este se levantó rápidamente y miro la cama que tenía un hoyo en ella y había roto la tabla del soporte y el colchón, hiso brillar su cuerno y reparo la cama, dio un suspiro, se dirigió hacia su estuche negro, todavía le dolía el golpe, pero consiguió llegar hasta el estuche, lo abrió, dentro de ese estuche había un vacío tan negro como el estuche, entonces el Pegaso dijo

Lentes, anillo, capa-del maletín saltaron unos lentes de snowboard una capa bastante extraña y un anillo verde y amarillo, se puso la capa, los lentes por encima de los ojos y el anillo en el cuerno, luego tomo el estuche y lo cerro, le dio dos pequeños golpecitos con su pesuña y el estuche negro se convirtió en un pequeño bolso verde, busco una ventana y se dirigió a ella, la abrió y cuando iba a saltar entro la Pegaso amarilla, que venía con una bandeja

Buenos días dormi… oh por celestia te quieres suicidar-dijo la Pegaso amarilla

No no me-alcanzo a decir el unicornio, pero la Pegaso no lo escuchaba

¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¡Se quiere suicidar ¡vengan rápido ¡-gritaba como loca, el unicornio estaba muy nervioso por alguna razón, entonces llegaron las ponis que vio en esa misma habitación hacia unas diez horas, todas miraron horrorizadas la alicornio morada fue la que hablo

Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, podemos hablar esto hay muy buenos psicólogos en poniville, te podemos llevar hasta uno, solo deja que te inmovilice-frente a esto el unicornio se asustó y trepo por la casa árbol, la alicornio y la Pegaso celeste salieron volando por la ventana para perseguirlo

El unicornio trepo hasta la punta de la casa, lo siguieron y lo arrinconaron en la parte más alta de la casa

Por favor déjenme en paz-dijo el unicornio un poco asustado

Lo siento es nuestra responsabilidad cuidarte-dijo la alicornio, se acercaban cada vez más hasta que estaban ya a un metro de él, entonces ,!zas¡ se lanzaron hacia él, pero el unicornio hizo brillar su cuerno y salto del tejado, las dos ponis miraron de inmediato al suelo ,pero quedaron sorprendidas al ver que estaba volando

c-como lo hisite?- pregunto la Pegaso

Era lo que trataba de decirles, esta capa y anillo me permiten volar, lamento si las asuste- dijo y decenio hasta el suelo lentamente, junto a él se reunieron las seis ponis, el unicornio no paraba de pedir disculpas por las molestias,

¿Tu hiciste ese aparato?-le pregunto la alicornio

Emm si-dijo el unicornio

Es impresionante-termino de decir

Gra-gracias-dijo rojo

¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo la poni rosada-todas la miraron extrañada, el unicornio miro el piso

No tengo nombre-dijo con tristeza

¿Qué?-dijeron las seis

Soy huérfano, me dejaron en el bosque por suerte me encontró una pareja de unicornios del bosque, me educaron y amaron, pero jamás me pusieron nombre, luego una devastadora guerra con el dios discord, arraso todo y mataron a mis padres, estaba aterrado, vague por la selva hasta que encontré a un sabio lobo, que me cuido y entreno en la magia, ya que los unicornios de bosque solo usan su magia para la música, y me desarrolle tanto física como mentalmente, bajo su tutela aprendí a redirigir la magia a un objeto, crear grandes espacios interdimencionales dentro de un bolso, aprendí a manejar la naturaleza, y la energía, pero el tampoco nunca me puso un nombre, yo jamás se lo pedí, luego me mando a explorar el mundo y conocer a otros ponis, ya que me obsesione con la idea de que en los libros se encontraban todas las respuestas (la alicornio enrojeció) así que me fui de su lado para explorar el mundo, donde conocí a los grifos quienes me enseñaron a volar, los dragones que me enseñaron la fuerza de la voz (aguante skyrim XD), incluso el reino changeling, donde una señora, crysails me parece, me enseño mi verdadera naturaleza y a través de su magia me mostro a mis padres biológicos, luego pase por el imperio de cristal, donde conocí al rey sombra, quien era bastante agradable y amistoso, me enseño a utilizar la magia obscura y a moldear la obscuridad, la cual utilice para estudiar el espacio y sus constelaciones, también hable con la luna, me decía que estaba hay porque había tratado de dejar la noche eterna en el cielo, le respondía siempre que se enfrentara a su hermana, que si de verdad su hermana la quería, todo iba a salir bien, desde ese día sentí que la luz del sol me quemaba así que me movía solamente de noche bajo la luz de la luna, hasta que un día, me encontraba caminando por una negra noche, parecía incluso que la luna me odiaba, empecé a oír risas y comencé a asustarme y frente a mi apareció el, discord, se acercaba cada vez más hacia mi yo intentaba atacarlo pero el miedo bloqueaba mis poderes, entonces me tomo y me dijo: "hola de nuevo amigo, te he seguido durante mucho tiempo, desde que… bueno desde que mate a tus padres jajajaja, paseaste por muchos reinos, gracias, jamás los habría encontrado por mí mismo, es bueno saber que ahora el caos abunda y todos se atacan entre todos, o bueno todos a los ponis jajajaja por lo visto el futuro será mío así que ¡dime como es!", me tomo de la cabeza y me metió a una especie de portal, pensaba que todo iba a ser caos y locura, pero no, era un simple bosque, verde y obscuro, pero un bosque, "parece que te equivocaste de futuro discord, aquí no hay ni pisca de caso o espera , veo ¡hojas en el suelo! O no que caótico", al parecer eso lo hiso enojar y me lanzo dentro del portal, que luego se cerró, vague durante unos días luego su amiga se estrelló con migo y eso fue todo

Todas ellas estaban impresionadas por la historia, un incómodo silencio recorría el aire

Wow, bueno veo acercarse una avalancha de preguntas así que nos pondremos turnos para preguntar, yo primero, luego twi, luego RD, luego, AJ, luego flutter y al final rarity, y así aprenderás nuestros nombres, bueno, yo me llamo Pinkie pie, ammmm ¿Qué pastelillos te gustan?

(Desde ahora el unicornio será llamado NN)

NN-los de chocolate

PP-a mí también, bueno te toca twi

Twi-bueno mi nombre es twilight sparkle y quería preguntarte, ¿Cómo pudiste ver algo que paso hace mil años?

NN-por las palabras de discord creo que ese portal me mando al futuro-

Woooooooooow-dijeron todas, luego se acercó el Pegaso celeste

RD-bueno mi nombre es rainbow dash y mi pregunta es ¿Cuál es tu máxima velocidad?

NN-con mucho esfuerzo alcanzó los 875 kilómetros por hora-la Pegaso quedo con la boca abierta, luego se movió hacia un lado con la misma expresión pegada a su cara

AJ-yo me llamo applejack, mi pregunta es ¿Quiénes son tus padres biológicos?

NN-un unicornio, llamado slicewack y una loba de hielo llamada bluesnow- quedo igual de impresionada que RD

Flutter-emm yo me llamo flu-flu-fluttershy y umm quería preguntarte emm ¿te gustan los animales?

NN-los adoro, cuando vivía con los unicornios de bosque cada uno debía ser amigo de por lómenos un cuarto de los animales del bosque, yo me hice amigo de todo el bosque je-la Pegaso se ruborizo pero al darse cuenta se cubrió la cara con las alas y se apartó, NN también se ruborizo un poco

Rarity-hola, yo me llamo rarity y yo me preguntaba si me podrías acompañar a mi boutique algún día para enseñarme como era la ropa de los unicornios del bosque ¿podrías?

NN-s-seguro

PP-bueno me toca emm- ¿sabes cocinar?

NN-si, se me da bien-PP sonrió

PP-genial

Twi-¿tú le dijiste a la luna que atacara?

NN-no, yo le dije que enfrentara sus miedos, y que todo iba a salir bien-twi lo miro con curiosidad

RD-me enseñarías a volar a esa velocidad?

NN-claro-RD sonrió

RD-me encantaría hacerte más preguntas pero tengo que trabajar, adiós-todos se despidieron

AJ-bueno o también me tengo que ir, esas manzanas no se caerán solas

NN-¿tienes una granja?, ten-dijo y de su bolso saco unas semillas multicolor

NN-a mí me gustan mucho, con ellas puedes cultivar manzanas de Ruby o escarlatas, son mu dulces, también ten una para que las pruebes-saco de su bolsa la manzana más reluciente, perfecta y roja que existió en el mundo

AJ-gra-gracias-recibió las semillas y la manzana, en cuanto le dio el primer mordisco, su mirada cabio

AJ-es perfecta, es la cosa más rica que he comido jamás, y ¡no tiene corazón ¡ni semillas dentro de ella ¡pero… adiós nos vemos¡-y se fue corriendo increíblemente rápido, todos la quedaron mirando, pero una voz pregunto algo

Flutter-em ¿que música sabes tocar?-

NN-mucha, algún día te la enseñare- flutter sonrojo

Flutter-bueno yo me tengo que ir a alimentar a mis animales, adiós-todos se despidieron

Rarity-por qué dijiste algún día, ¿piensas quedarte?

NN-como no es como volver, supongo que tendré que quedarme aquí algún tiempo, pero si no les gusta me puedo quedar en el bosque

Rarity-no no, no quise decir eso, era simple curiosidad bueno tengo que ir a hacer algunos vestidos-se iba a despedir y entonces llego un pequeño dragón verde y morado

Twi-hola spike, ¿Qué haces aquí?-(en esta historia spike es del porte de twilight)

Spike-la princesa celestia te mando un mensaje, hola rarity

Rarity-hola spiky, bueno me tengo que ir NN recuerda mi propuesta, nos vemos-le guiño un ojo y se fue

Spike-pr-¿propuesta? Qué propuesta?-dijo mientras de sus fosas nasales salían dos pequeños hilos de humo, NN se empezó a asustar, pero luego se calmo

NN-la propuesta de ayudarle a hacer vestidos y trajes nuevos-el dragón quedo atónito, NN pensó que eso lo iba a calmar, pero…

Spike-yo le rogué por meses ayudarle y a ti, ¡te lo pidió!, es todo ahora si te toco- se preparó para lanzar una gran llamarada

NN-si fuera tú, no lo haría-dijo con sus ojos ahora de un verde obscuro,

Spike-NO ERES YO-y lanzo un gran llamarada verde-NN aspiro profundo profirió un grito que resonó en el tiempo espacio

NN-IOLU-de su boca salió una bola de fuego roja que destruyó la llamarada de spike y le dio directo en el rostro, spike quedo tirado en el piso, estaba furioso, adolorido, asustado, pero sobre todo, impresionado

Twi-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

NN-no creo que sea momento para explicarlo, lo que deberías explicarle es la historia que les conté, me tengo que ir, no quiero que se altere más, lo siento-dijo encaminándose a poniville

Twi-spike, ¿estas bien?

Spike-solo mi orgullo quedo destruido, pero estoy bien, además la bola de fuego pudo causarme mucho daño, pero su poder disminuyo al último momento, twi, ¿Cuál es la historia de ese tipo

Twi-bueno, el…-y así twi le explico la historia, en cuanto a NN estaba paseando por poniville, mirando todo lo que podía, y tenía en mente primero comprar un terreno para hacerse una casa, así que decidió buscar el ayuntamiento, y le pregunto a tres pequeñas ponis sin cutemark, que pasaban por hay

NN-disculpen saben dónde queda el ayuntamiento?-las ponis voltearon y lo miraron, tenían la cara pintada blanca

NN-oh disculpen no quería interrumpir-se alejó unos pasos a preguntarle a otra persona, pero, solo veía ponis ocupadas y ocupados, entonces cuando se iba a rendir algo le toco el hombro, una pesuña, volteo para mirar y era una poni blanca con unos lentes morados y melena azul, su cutemark era una nota musical-

VS-buenas mi nombre es vinil scratch, ¿eres nuevo verdad?-NN tardo unos segundos en responderle, quedo hipnotizado con la poni-

NN-(sacudida) si soy nuevo en la ciudad-vinil quedo como esperando algo mas

VS-y ¿tu nombre es?

NN-oh lo siento, la verdad es que no tengo, pero puedes decirme NN

VS-¿NN? cool- NN se sonrojo

VS-por cierto te vi intentando preguntarle algo a esas ponis ¿Qué era?-

NN-es que necesito un lugar donde quedarme

VS-ya veo, si no tuviera compañera de piso con gusto te ofrecería mi casa, pero ñeee, en todo caso el ayuntamiento está por allá- dijo apuntando hacia un edificio muy alto

NN-gracias, nos vemos

VS-eso espero lindo-NN se fue corriendo rojo como un tomate

(En el castillo de las princesas)

Luna-¡pero hermana necesito dinero!

Celestia-pues trabaja y por cierto ¿para que necesitas dinero?

Luna-quiero hacerme una choza cerca del lago-dijo un poco roja

Celestia-que celosa eres-dijo sonriendo

Luna-¿yooo? Noooooo, jamás ¿Cómo me crees capaz de eso?

Celestia-aha entonces ¿no quieres una choza en el lago porque le di una a twi verdad?

Luna-bueno tal vez si este un poco celosa-dijo roja

Celestia-¿quieres dinero?

Luna-sip-

Celestia-tengo entendido, que tienes dos habitaciones en este castillo ¿verdad?

Luna-si pero un cuarto no lo ocupo… ahhhhhhh ya entiendo, voy a arrendar ese cuarto, gracias por la idea hermana-dijo y se fue corriendo

Celestia-yo pensaba en una pastelería, pero, creo que esa idea es mejor

(De vuelta con NN)

NN estaba saliendo del ayuntamiento, al parecer no hubo suerte, pero le dieron un dato de canterlot, así que se elevó por los aires con su capa (con todas las miradas sobre él), y rápido como el rayo partió hacia canterlot, superando incluso la velocidad del tren, cuando llego a la estación paro de golpe, lo que causo que una ráfaga de aire le golpeara la espalda, luego se encamino hacia la ciudad

NN-umm buscare anuncios para saber dónde quedarme- comenzó a buscar y buscar, pero todo era Demasiado caro con D de "de comprar esto me quedo en la bancarrota", ya sin fuerzas para seguir, el sol se estaba escondiendo y por el horizonte la luna comenzaba a surgir y entonces NN recordó

NN-la luna-se concentró para volver a hablar con la luna

(A unas cuantas calles)

Luna-hm? ¿Qué es esto?-

(DESDE AHORA ESTA CHARLA SERA POR LA MENTE)

NN-¿luna?

Luna-¿Quién eres y como puedes meterte en mi mente?

NN-emm soy yo, con aquel poni que hablaste hace 1000 años

Luna-¿Qué? Para empezar eso es imposible y en segundo lugar si fueras quien creo que eres, ¿Cómo te llamaba?

NN-emm me llamabas emm

Luna-lo que supuse-estaba por cerrar su conexión con el pero…

NN-oh ¡me llamabas el poni sin tiempos ¡

Luna-¿Qué?

NN-si porque cuando te dije que no tenía nombre tú me dijiste, "el poni que no tiene nombre, no tiene ni pasado, ni presente, ni...

Luna-ni futuro, si eres tú, te extrañe tanto, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Eres un espíritu o algo así?

NN-no estoy aquí en canterlot, si te encuentro te lo explicare todo ¿y tú? ¿Dónde estás?

Luna-En canterlot, escucha voy a lanzar una bengala mágica-dicho y hecho lanzo una bengala azul , y NN la vio, luna capto su mirada y también lo miro, se quedaron así por unos cuantos segundos, luego comenzaron a acercarse, caminando, trotando, corriendo, volando, se encontraron y se dieron un gran abrazo

Luna-te extrañe-dijo y le dio en apasionado beso en la boca, luego se dio cuenta de lo que hizo

Luna-lo siento mucho, de verdad-estaba muy sonrojada al igual que, NN, luego se saludaron respectivamente y comenzaron a charlar de todo lo que les había pasado, ambos estaban muy felices, hablaron toda la noche hasta el amanecer, esa noche la luna se vio más brillante

Espero que les haya gustado ciento no haber escrito mas es por los exámenes y esas cosas

Por favor dejen sus opiniones, GG


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas este es mi segundo capitulo escrito, espero les guste, lamento haverme demorado tanto ^-^, es que me fracture un pie

En el capítulo anterior un unicornio sin nombre, llega a poniville por un extraño hechizo de discord, pero ese hechizo fue ¡hace mil años!, si ha viajado de un tiempo caótico, a un tranquilo futuro, donde todos o la mayoría son felices y debe volver a adaptase a este mundo ¿podrá NN (viajero en el tiempo) vivir en paz y armonía al fin?

La historia se remonta cuando luna termina de hablar con NN

Luna-te extrañe mucho- dijo un poco sonrojada acercándose lenta y casi imperceptiblemente

NN-yo también te extrañe-dijo en la misma situación, sus caras ya estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones, se iban a juntar sus labios de nuevo…

Celestia-¡HOLA LUNA ¡¿no me presentas a tu amigo?- luna y NN se separaron de inmediato, rojos y avergonzados, clásica combinación

Luna-l-lo siento hermana es que lo acabo de ver, yo también-dijo sonriendo

Celestia-luna, ¿sabes que tus emociones están directamente ligadas con la luna?

Luna-sip ¿por?

Celestia-no crees que la luna está un poco brillante-dijo mirando al cielo, y esa era la verdad, la luna parecía casi un sol, de inmediato, se sereno y el brillo de la luna bajo

Luna-lo siento, no volverá a pasar-dijo sonriendo

Celestia-aha, bueno al fin y al cabo no me has presentado a tu amigo-dijo mirando a NN-"es bastante lindo", pensó celestia-

Luna-em si, eeeee, bueno NN ella es celestia, mi hermana la princesa que maneja el sol, hermana él es NN el unicornio más poderoso del universo-ese último decreto causo 2 reacciones en cada poni, NN se sentía alagado e impresionado, celestia se sintió impresionada y extrañada

NN-¿Por qué dices eso luna?

Luna-¿no lo eres?, claro que si eres el unicornio más poderoso que conozco, me atrevería a decir que eres más poderoso que celestia

"no lo creo"-pensaron ambos

Luna-se puede solucionar fácilmente, usemos la prueba de la magia-dijo haciendo brillar su cuerna y envolviendo los cuernos de NN y Celestia, de inmediato unos números se pusieron encima de sus cabezas, por encima de la cabeza de celestia

Celestia-1200 hechizos-dijo sonriendo

NN-solo dos hechizos

Luna-umm bueno ahora mediremos el poder de los cuernos-en seguida el hechizo cambio de color de azul a rojo, creando una especie de grafico en el aire

Luna-este hechizo mide por niveles la magia y poder

Celestia-nivel 18 hm pensé que era más alto

Luna-hermana… es el nivel más alto logrado, bueno te toca NN-dijo a un desanimado unicornio, luna temía que esto lo desanimaría mas pero…

BOOOM-fue el sonido del grafico al estallar, por favor imagínense la cara de todos como ustedes quieran, jajajaja butano

Celestia-¿QUE ENTRENAMIENTO SEGUISTE? ¿QUIEN TE DIO ESE PODER?-grito disgustada

Luna-estas amargada porque te gano NN-

Celestia-¿Qué? ¿Yooooooooooo? ¿Nooooo? Para nada

Luna-si claro-NN estaba sin palabras y completamente tímido

NN-¿emm cuál es el siguiente control?

Luna-oh si, lo siento, el siguiente control es, el favorito de mi hermana, que tan bien representar los elementos de la armonía-dijo desanimada

Celestia-prepárate NN-lo dijo y un mayordomo apareció de la nada con una caja dorada, de la cual celestia saco cinco collares y una tiara, que le resultaron extrañamente familiares a NN

NN-¿esta prueba es fácil?

Luna- para mi hermana si ya que fueron dados a ella por mi madre-celestia profirió una pequeña risa burlesca

NN-se parece al amuleto que me dio el viejo lobo al partir

Luna-¿el viejo lobo? ¿Quién…

Celestia-olvídalo no creo que sea de gran importancia, bueno, estos son los elementos de la armonía, risa, lealtades, valentía, bondad, honestidad y generosidad

NN-y pasión

Celestia-¿Qué?

NN-pasión, el viejo lobo me lo dijo, me dijo que todos los elementos son poderosos por su cuenta, todos juntos, más aun, pero alcanzan su verdadero poder con la pasión

Celestia-tiene sentido, pero no mucha lógica ya que…-su cuerpo comenzó a brillar completamente, cuatro de los collares los uso como brazaletes uno como collar y la tiara se transformó en una corona, su poder era impresionante, todo canterlot pudo sentirlo

Celestia-no hay nada más poderoso que esto

NN-bueno… me toca?

Celestia-debes superar este poder y los elementos dejaran mi cuerpo para ir al tuyo

NN-emm ok-se sacó su bolso y metió la mano en un bolsillo secundario, del cual saco un cobertor de cuerno dorado que tenía una gema en forma de fuego, y se comenzó a concentrar, del cobertor comenzaron a salir un aura roja, que luego comenzó a surgir de todo el cuerpo de NN, luego el brillo del aura se intensifico y su poder se elevó, los elementos comenzaron a retirarse del cuerpo de celestia, tres de ellos para ser más específico, lealtad, risa y honestidad ,el poder era increíble todo ser vivo podía sentir la fuerza, pero luego ambos dejaron de brillar, celestia se quedó de pie impresionada y muy cansada, pero NN, digamos que no lo soporto, se desmayo

(Al rato)

NN comenzó a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta de que las mane6 y las princesas, estaban observándolo, muy preocupadas

NN-¿Qué paso?

Celestia-te desmayaste luego, te trajimos aquí, como luna dijo, de verdad tienes un poder impresionante-

NN-gracias, dijo tocándose la cabeza y se dio cuenta que no tenía el cobertor

NN-¿y el amuleto?

Celestia-oh eso, ocupara su lugar con el resto de los elementos-NN abrió mucho los ojos y enseguida se levanto

NN-¿Dónde está?

Celestia-en la bóveda real ¿Por qué?

NN-no puedo dejar que este junto a los otros elementos

Celestia-lo siento pero ya no puedes tomarlo pero ¿Por qué te preocupas? ¿Quién se podría infiltrar aquí?

NN-emm discord, crysails, el rey sombra, un fénix, con ese elemento aquí deben desconfiar hasta del aire-dijo muy serio y partió a buscar su elemento

Celestia-¿y cómo planeas encontrarlo?-dijo celestia sonriente, NN hizo brillar una luz roja de la punta de su cuerno

NN-está conectado con migo de otras maneras-entonces cerro los ojos y comenzó a caminar con los ojos cerrados, y todas lo siguieron, hasta que llego a el mismo trono de celestia

Celestia-solo yo y twilight podemos abrir la bóveda-NN cerró los ojos y de su cuerno salió un rayo obscuro, que dio directamente en el cristal encima del trono y de él salieron los siete elementos, NN se maravilló con todos, pero solo tomo uno, el suyo, luego volvió a cerrar la bóveda y guardo su elemento en mismo bolsillo del bolso

Celestia-¿Quién te enseño a manejar la obscuridad?

NN-el rey sombra… perdón, ese es su sobrenombre me lo enseño, dar diaconad-celestia se asustó y cargo su cuerno con una magia de destrucción, enseguida twi la calmo

Twi-tranquila princesa, el conoció a el rey sombra hace mil años

Celestia-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

Twi-bueno…-y así twi le explico toda la historia de NN pero con menos ánimos porque ya había contado la historia dos veces

Celestia-¡¿los unicornios del bosque?!

Twi-¿Por qué es tan impresionante princesa? ¿Qué hicieron los unicornios del bosque? no hay ningún registro de ellos o de sus avances y busque en toda la biblioteca

Celestia-mi querida alumna, los unicornios del bosque, inventaron la música, la magia de la naturaleza, crearon los colores vivos, twi, para decirlo de manera simple, sin los unicornios del bosque, nuestro mundo sería gris y de colores muertos sin ninguna emoción fuerte

Twi-Wow, o y NN fue parte de eso, que envidia debe saber hechizos impresionantes-ante ese comentario, NN enrojeció de vergüenza

Celestia-no alumna los unicornios del bosque, no inventaron hechizos, sus conocimientos se traspasaron solo por la vos y algo que llamaban el flujo de la vida y la magia, o más conocida como la trenza blanca y dorada, y ya que se extinguieron a causa de discord, nuestro amigo aquí, fue el último receptor de esos conocimientos, que le fueron legados por.. Disculpa quienes fueron tus padres?

NN-fue un unicornio llamado slicewack y una loba de hielo llamada bluesnow, mis padres adoptivos que fueron los unicornios del bosque se llamaban, etherus-drael y nask-feru, mi madre y padre, respectivamente.

Celestia-como ves ellos fueron los que le transfirieron el conocimiento y aun mas ya que sus padres fueron los guardianes de los secretos de la vida y la muerte

Twi-o sea que ¿él es el último sobreviviente de esa cultura y "casualmente" sus padres eran los guardianes de ese conocimiento?

Celestia-exactamente-twi de inmediato invoco una pluma mucha tinta y un gran pergamino

Twi-cuéntamelo todo, como hablaban, como controlaban la vida como..

NN-no puedo hacer eso

Twi-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

NN-porque nuestro conocimiento no fue echo para ser escrito, además debe ser en alguien en que tu tengas una fe ciega, y no quiero ser grosero, pero acabo de conocerlas a todas, excepto a luna y tampoco se lo puedo decir a ella

Luna-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

NN-porque hace mil años dijiste que no te interesaba y ni en mil años te interesaría

Luna-jeje… emm cierto

Twi-pero debes decírnoslo eres el último de una gran cultura

NN-pero esa cultura no valdría nada si no siguiera sus tradiciones, ¿no crees?

Twi-…...-no podía decir nada, estaba buscando algún argumento pero, era imposible debatir

NN-bueno, ¿y ahora qué?

Luna-¿a qué te refieres?

NN-bueno yo vine a canterlot ,para encontrar un lugar donde alojarme y me encontré con luna, luego vino su hermana luego medimos nuestro poder, me desmaye, desperté, bosque el 7mo elemento, y aquí estamos ¿no?

Twi-un ¿7mo elemento?

NN-si, pasión

Twi-interesante, muy interesante

Luna-puedes quedarte en mi habitación

Todos-¿QUEEEEE?

Luna-es que necesita donde quedarse y yo tengo una habitación extra, es normal ¿no?

NN-cierto, pero ¿cuánto costara?

Luna-emm unos 2 bytes la noche

NN-¿bytes? ¿Qué es un byte?

Twi-es nuestra moneda ¿no lo sabias?

NN-a menos que también lo haya sido hace mil años, no

Twi-¿cuál era la moneda hace mil años?

NN-bueno… la mayoría de las ocasiones se intercambiaban productos por otros, pero cuando no, comerciábamos con vida-todos quedaron espantados

Twi-¿comerciaban con esclavos?

NN-¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no, vida se le llamaba a esto, dijo al sacar una botellita con un líquido azul eléctrico

NN-se comerciaba con esto, ya que…-dijo mientras destapaba la botella y dejo caer una gota encima de una flor

NN-Ruby-dijo, como hablándole a la flor, enseguida esta se hizo completamente de Ruby, creando una hermosa flor cristalina, la cual retiro y se la dio a rarity

Rarity-oh, en gracias, pero ¿Por qué a mí?-dijo mientras se la ponía en su melena

NN-luna me dijo que te gusta el diseño, además te queda bien-ella se puso roja, NN no, al parecer no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo

NN-pero bueno esa es nuestra moneda-todas quedaron impresionadas, sobre todo por lo que le dijo a rarity

Luna-si me das una botellita te puedes quedar con la habitación-dijo luna

NN-¿segura?-

Luna-si,¿ es muy cara?

NN-al contrario es muy barata, pero bueno toma-dijo y le paso otra botella de esa sustancia

Luna-gracias es esa de ahí-dijo apuntando a una puerta al final de un pasillo

NN-pero todavía es muy temprano, podría acompañar a rarity-todas lo miraron extrañadas

NN-me refiero a enseñarle la ropa que quería ver

Todas-hoooooooo

NN-bueno ¿vamos?

Mane 6-claro

NN-luna, ¿tú no vienes?

Luna-¿yo? No, emm no gracias-dijo y se retiró hacia su habitación, luego se despidieron de la princesa celestia, todavía un poco molesta porque NN se llevó el 7mo elemento pero los dejo partir, todos se fueron en compartimientos diferentes, rarity con AJ, flutter con PP, twi con RD y NN con AJ, la cual se mantuvo bastante callada hasta que…

AJ-¿Por qué coqueteaste con rarity?-esa pregunta agarro por sorpresa a NN el cual se puso rojo y a la defensiva

NN-yo no coquetee con ella, solo fui amable, además te hubieras dado cuenta si hubiese sido coqueteo

AJ-¿por qué?-NN se volteo hacia ella y la acorralo en una esquina de la cabina con una mirada fija en sus ojos y a escasos centímetros de ella, AJ estaba roja, pero no intimidada ni avergonzada, estaba cautivada, se comenzó a acercar milímetro por milímetro a NN, pero este se separó de ella con una sonrisa y volvió a su lado del compartimiento

NN-eso fue coquetear-

AJ-n-¡no fue chistoso!-dijo aun roja, estaba enojada, con NN por haber caído en su juego pero estaba más enojada porque se detuvo, ambos se mantuvieron el resto del viaje callados AJ estaba mirando al piso, pensante y NN estaba mirando el cielo estaba hipnotizado por las nubes, pero su ensueño fue interrumpido por la estación de tren de poniville,NN sacudió la cabeza levemente y salió del compartimiento junto con AJ la cual al pasar cerca de él se sonrojo levemente pero bajo la cabeza y avanzo

Al llegar a poniville todos se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, NN acompaño a Rarity, en cuanto llegaron rarity le mostro la boutique

NN-es bastante impresionante

Rarity-gracias

NN-y ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Rarity-quiero que me enseñes la estética y moda de los unicornios del bosque

NN-bueno, la principal razón que enseñas es que debes saber combinar, el café, el verde y el blanco, los accesorios se combinan en color, café, azul, rojo, verde, cristal, blanco y morado- dijo mientras rarity anotaba todo

Rarity-¿Cuáles eran los materiales?-dijo dirigiéndose a su estantería

NN-la única tela que ocupábamos era la seda-rarity se paró en seco

Rarity-¿todo un vestido de seda?

NN-no, mira te mostrare, ¿tienes una maceta o algo por el estilo?

Rarity- sip tengo esta que está aquí, aunque nunca dio flores

NN-bueno mira esto-saco unas semillas de su bolso y las puso en la maseta y saco una planta de su bolso

Rarity-¿Qué aras?

NN-espera y veras-dijo y soplo su flauta, las semillas comenzaron a crecer enrollándose entre si creando hojas muy grandes, y su madera formo una estrella en la punta

Rarity-que bonito, ¿pero cómo haces un vestido?

NN-bueno lo primero es sacar la estrella, así caerán las hojas, luego sacaremos las ramas, creo que con eso tenemos pera un vestido simple

Rarity-emm ¿Cómo las saco?

NN-con magia

Rarity-mm ok-entonces su cuerno brillo y trato de sacar la estrella, pero le fallo el cálculo y puso demasiada fuerza, la estrella se dirigió hacia ella, NN se dio cuenta unos segundos antes y la saco de la trayectoria de la estrella, pero deja a rarity arriba de ella en una posición bastante comprometedora, y por si fuera poco…

Spike-NN me dijeron que estabas aquí, quería pedirte disculpas por… ¿Qué demonios?-dijo y comenzó a enojarse, rarity se bajó de él y NN se levantó mirando un poco preocupado y asustado, pero luego spike se calmó y cerró los ojos y junto las palmas, NN miro extrañado

Spike-ya cometí el error una vez, de enojarme de inmediato, explícame lo que paso-NN sonrió

NN-bueno…

Spike-¡NO MIETAS!-dijo y le dio un zarpazo que lo hizo volar tres metros hacia atrás, al caer al piso, spike fue hacia él y le dio una patada en el estómago y luego le lanzo una gran bola de fuego verde que lo hizo volar otros dos metros esta vez incendiándose , rarity gritaba como loca pero spike estaba sordo por la ira, sonreía demencialmente viendo el cuerpo inmóvil de NN, entonces este se levantó con un poco de dificultad dejando un pequeño charco de sangre en el piso

NN-je, ¿Por qué me golpeas? ¿Por qué me acerque más a rarity en un día, de lo que tú te acercaras en toda tu vida?, ¿por tu cobardía? ¿O por tu naturaleza violenta?, pues déjame decirte-se limpia la sangre de la boca.

NN-golpeas como potrilla-dijo sonriendo y mirándolo con unos ojos, ahora amarillos, llenos de ira acumulada en toda su vida, toda la injusticia que vivió en sus aventuras, todo estaba explotando en ese momento.

NN-te enseñare lo que es un golpe-dijo y corrió rápidamente hacia él, pero antes de llegar a él una magia morada los inmovilizo.

Twi-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-entonces NN reacciono y sus ojos volvieron a ser verdes

NN-lo siento, creo me me descontrole, perdona spike, por lo que dije, es que, la presión en mi es casi incontenible, creo que debo irme-entonces twi lo soltó

NN-diles a todos que estaré ahí cuando me necesiten, pero hasta entonces, viviré encerrado, como la bestia que soy, dijo y se fue de la boutique

Twi-no NN espera un momento- pero era demasiado tarde, NN ya iba demasiado rápido con su capa

Twi-spike ¿Qué paso aquí?- entonces el dragón comenzó a explicarle

(Muchos metros bajo tierra)

¿?-¿uh? ¿Qué fue eso?... fue… ¿ira?, si fue ira, la ira de (¡!), al fin te encontré desgraciado, desearas no haberme dejado vivo ja ja ja ja ja ja ja -dijo y comenzó a subir por la tierra igual que un gusano

Fin


End file.
